


Ladyhawke

by charmedlily



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the movie of the same name as the title and by artwork that I found and will post as soon as I figure out how to put art up on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladyhawke

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Tony into a girl for this story it works better, also this story hasn't been beta read yet so please let me know if there are any mistakes.

 <http://www.deviantart.com/art/Ladyhawke-453913840>

Prologue

Antonia ‘Toni’ Stark was without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the kingdom of Midguard. She had many suitors trying to win her affection, but Toni’s heart was set on the Captain of the Guard: Steven Rogers or Steve, and he loved her back. One day one of her suitors, a bishop named Loki, found out that Steve and Toni were lovers, jealous and wanting Toni for himself he cursed them to be together forever but eternally apart, for if he could not have her then no one would… and this is where the story begins.

* * *

 

 

Chapter One: Escape from Azguard

Peter was a thief and not a very good one at that for he had been caught three times stealing and the third time meant a hanging at the gallows. Desperate to escape his execution he started to dig down the lavatory drain, and hopefully escape down into the river and on to freedom. “Nothing is impossible, come on mouse dig.” Peter mumbled to himself.  
Meanwhile, the guards have strung up and killed three unfortunate prisoners and were looking for some more. “Two more” one of the guards tells to the warden. Then the guards proceeded into the cell where Peter was supposed to be. "Where is Peter Parker the one they call the mouse?" The guards asked. "The mouse? The mouse has left the house, no mouse today he's run away, to ease the pain he's down the drain." One of the prisoners said. "Hang him instead, and search every sewer and every drain or Loki will string you up in his place." The guard said then when the prisoner left he said "Impossible no one could escape through there," as he reached down into the drain.

* * *

Peter was almost out. "It's not unlike escaping mothers womb, god what a memory." He said to himself. Just then he got to the end and fell down into the river with a splash.

* * *

 

The bells started to ring as the guards went running to mount their horses a prisoner had escaped.

* * *

Peter was swimming down the river when he saw an object in the water. He quickly swam towards a wall and scrambled up it. "Lord, I will never pick another pocket again I swear, just don't let that be what I think it is." He prayed. Just then the current swept the object past him. it was just a log. "Thank you lord" Peter said then he heard singing and moved closer to the sound.

* * *

The bells were still ringing as a cloaked stranger on a horse approached a hill that overlooked the city of Midguard and its prison Azguard. 

* * *

TBC... 

<http://www.deviantart.com/art/Ladyhawke-334451334>

 


End file.
